Trigun Outlaw
by takami-nii
Summary: a cross over of outlaw star and Trigun with 3 of my OC's from both anime (1 from outlaw star and 2 from trigun) as well as a small mention of my friend's OC


The year is 3xxx, in the vastness of empty space there floated a familiar little red ship; the engine was very low in power. inside of the ship there was mostly emptiness in the cockpit. the halls we find in the kitchen a ctarl-ctarl playing with her gameboy, next to her a woman sipping her tea as well as assisting a young looking girl with cooking. tiny blue robots were zooming on the hall ceiling and carrying tools, seems the engine power wasn't the only problem.  
three of the male members of the crew were at the bottom doing repairs after a battle that they won against. "Gyaaahh! Damn it!" shouted the captain of the once glorious ship. "Gah! this gear finally turns and it pinched my finger!" "oh wow our wonderful captain" "Oh shut it Jim, at least I got my part to work, how 'bout your end?" "well some what good, parts were crushed from that fight. we'd have to find a place to buy new one's. Two problems though is we have nowhere to go" " and two we haven't been able to get jobs for any money." "-sigh- hey Dom how's it going down there?"

a trap door flips open and climbs up our thin pupil eyed ex pirate. "Just as you said, a-lot of the stuff was smashed. " the three slump and Gene asks Dominic "what about your ship, can't you call for some help?" "Doubt Xona could make the trip, still would've been awesome to see some Phaephelian vs Ctarl-ctarl again." the location is unknown to them, the Coordinates aren't in Gilliam's memory.  
as for the viruses comment. Before Dominic met the outlaw crew and Hilda, Dominic had his own life in hiding from the law. He later gained a new ship, as well a second in command a Phaephelian female named Xona, His previous crew traveled together for months. But things changed after he met Hot-ice Hilda, he abandons his old crew to travel with Hilda. Leaving Xona as captain, Dom and Xona still communicate, She's met with the outlaw crew and she has bad relationship with Aisha because of some old history when they were younger as students.  
Gene scratches his head in thought of what they could do. An alarm sounds as Gilliam announces there is a nearby planet with inhabitants.  
Gene rushes to his captain's seat "alright let's call in for a landing" a loud buzz is made "Gilliam, what's wrong!?" "it seems I can't get any communication signal" "Isn't there a landing pad?! " "negative, seems we have to land on bare land" "great" Alarm goes off again "What now?!" "the planet's gravity is too strong and pulling us in, giving us not enough time to prepare for safe landing." "Shit! " shouts Gene

In the planet, the sky was clear blue and bright, with a white bright sun in the center. the land was nothing but sand with a hot sun burning it up. in the distance we see a shadow figure in the heat wave; slowly the it was getting bigger/closer we hear a loud "Bahhh!~ so thirsty!~" we instantly zoom in to see it's our favorite blonde spikey head. "*pant* how far is it *pant* huh..?" ahead of him was a large city. Vash cheers in excitement "Yahoo!~" He goofingly runs, leaving a dust trail. instantly zooming passed a ponytail man in blue, heading the same way.

Not far to at the entrance to the city, we see the two Insurance girls were gaining permission, from the town guard, to head inside to meet the mayor of the city. the shorter of the two had anger veins "Milly how could you lost our files!?" "I'm sorry Meryl~. it's just after we ran from that storm" "Ugh, what we going to do now?"

while Meryl face palmed, behind her steps up vash "hm you two again?" Meryl Jumps in surprise "Gah! oh no I don't have time to deal with any of your chaos right now." she and milly was meant to deal with another job with the Mayor of the city. Milly still had her happy expression and greeted their blonde friend "oh Hi Mr. Vash!~ what brings you here!?" hearing the name Vash startles the guard "vash?! you don't mean vash the stampede do you?!" the guard gets suspicious,getting his gun in hand. this gets both Vash and Meryl nervous, even more when Milly was going to cluelessly reveal "why he is-"  
"oh you're saying that again?" randomly interrupts the stranger in blue; he walked up right behind the three. He speaks to the guard "Sorry sir, My brother here was always being mistook for that guy. Would you please let us and own wives in" Meryl freaks "wives?!" still the ponytail guy speaks to the guard. "*whisper* my brother's wife here is pregnant so she's kind of having mood swings." Meryl get's anger vein and blushes, still she shouts at the stranger.  
well she tries to when Vash covers her mouth, he looking embarrassed with the sweat drop ^^' the gate guard speaks to the stranger "a-ah I see, sorry about that. Please come in."  
The four enters Vash and Milly are thankful of the stranger's clever idea, Meryl was thankful but still annoyed at the ponytail man's idea "really Mister, thank you for helping us out but couldn't you have another idea than that?" he laughs "sorry sorry, it was just the closest idea I've gotten on the spot. saw you three were having trouble getting in so- *stomach growl* erm you guys really want to thank me?"

the four enter a restaurant/saloon and ordered. Milly point out "oh hey we never really introduce each other. I'm Milly Thompson, she's Meryl Stryfe and he's-" vash hovers his palm over her face to halt her from speaking and speaks himself a fake name "I am Alexander multivan Gabriel Issac *blah blah blah* " the stranger in blue replies "really? 'cause that poster behind you says different" behind Vash's head in a wanted poster of him (his photo the exact same head-shot as his head figure) vash freaks "Ah!" tares off the poster and cumples it up "Hahaha what poster? " (a bunch of wanted posters hanging in the saloon of the restaurant) vash's attention then snaps to another poster next to him "…..geh..." his face turned white. Meryl asks "what is it? eh what's wrong?" she asks again as soon Vash started to shed tears. "vash?" "...Rem..." Meryl and Milly get worried and the stranger has brows raised while feeling sort of guilty from pointing out the posters.

Vash then takes the poster down as well to take a closer look who this person is. another man shouts out "oh hey, why you takin' that down? you got that guy?" Meryl steps in to ask "that's a man, thought that was a woman?!" the guy in blue instantly falls over. Meryl sweat drops from what his problem was. but ignored it and Meryl still wanted to know 'what do you know about him?"  
"'yeah I know the guy, he's name is Torque the tornado. I've heard he's almost as bad as Vash the stampede. he got the name from the large chaos he left back in Phoenix town. Explorers didn't find any living person there, he didn't leave any survivors (no men, women, or even children) just blood and bodies with bullet holes."  
Vash grips the poster, learning a person with the face of the person his past and loved, has done this. a sudden cheer was made by the stranger in blue. "yay the food is here!" the stranger starts feasting on some Lasagna on the platter they've ordered.  
we only see the back of vash at first. he turns instantly giving a goofy mad face "hey! don't eat all of it, I'm hungry too!" the two started eating their meal, as well as the insurance girls but they were eating normally. Meryl was still worried for Vash. it was somewhat hilarious that Vash learned something so shocking but he still acted as if it were nothing. vash pauses his slurping of pasta and ears wiggle as soon he hears in the distance a large boom. everyone was shocked of what they heard. "what was that?" asked a random person.

the Next scene we see the Outlaw star had crashed into a large pile of sand.  
"ugh, is everyone alright?" groaning around Jim, Dom and Melfina announce they're alright Suzuka kept silent but still says "hmm I'm alright." Aisha says with swirly eyes 'behh~ I'm okay~"  
Gene asks Gilliam "you alive?" and Gilliam answers "Yes captain, the ship on the other hand has receive major damage. the propellers and the engine is in need of repair."

Hour later, Jim comes out of the ship to the hot desert. "Well it'll take a while to repair..Again! and some of the parts have been totally smashed and I don't want to talk about messed up those propellers look *fanning self*" Gene groans "you telling me we're gonna be stuck here?"  
Dominic with the help of Aisha sets up a tent to cover up the other men. Mel and Suzuka are sitting inside; the air conditioning and electricity are still working. An alarm sounds set by Gilliam "Captain, I've detected a nearby town, north east of here. " "think they might have supplies we might need." asked Jim "ugh so we gotta walk? Thank gosh I got other things than black clothes." states Dominic with a slump from annoyance. "oh you Terrans. This heat's nothing, all a breeze. but all this sand Grr *rubs eyes*" said Aisha.

"we'll have to cover this ship if we plan to all go." Suzuka states and Gene goes wtf faced when she said "eh all of us?" "yes, I'm curious of this planet. also I'm kind of bored, just sitting around. (thanks author for not having her do anything before xD)"  
they covered up the ship with tarp and sand, leaving Gilliam alert with the ship while Jim carried the Pink Gilliam II bot on his shoulder. Mel hid herself from the under an umbrella that Gilliam had offered. Suzuka had her own parasol. Aisha was leading the way. as for the guys, the Jim was walking mostly tired he was alright but Gene and Dominic were slumping and sweating. Gene asks "how much farther is it..!" Aisha speaks in reply "oh please, it looks like about hmmmm...-" Gilliam answers "3 more miles." "hmph know it all"  
Melfina suddenly then drops. The crew stopped. Jim asked what the problem was, she answered "I-I don't know but I'm alright." she looked up and sees the town they were headed to, all wavy. thinking to herself 'that city has something speaking to me.'

Back in the town Vash and the stranger pat their full bellies, Meryl sitting and looking at her wallet miserably. "ugh most of the money, you guys are such feast beasts ugh." Milly sweat drops, feeling sorry for her "We can more later Meryl after this job." "yeah I guess..." The stranger in blue stands himself up. "ah well fellas thanks for the meal. I'm going to find myself a place to stay." Milly retaliates his decision "Aww we never gotten to know each other that well" the stranger sweat drops "eh well" "she's right, plus we never gotten your name." Meryl adds to the retaliation. the stranger stood there still. he didn't speak at first but after a minute. "Right, my name …. Hector Valentine, just came here from being a simple drifter. " Vash adds "hm, great minds think alike, I'm doing the same." both laugh at the odd coincidence (or fate)

Outside the border of the city, the outlaw crew are managing entry by tricking the guard they're a whole family (Domr jokingly saying both Aisha and Suzuka are both his wives but Aisha is more his house cat) Both Gene and Dominic are snickering at this. Aisha has a ton of anger veins, urge to kill Dom. Jim and Melfina are laughing when Aisha grips Dominic's shirt and yells at him. "Hahaha phew... Uh hey Mel are you feeling alright now?" asked Jim "Hm? oh yes, but still a slight headache." answered Melfina "the heat here might be the reason you're feeling unwell. I spotted a restaurant nearby, you can rest there." Suzuka suggests. she looks back at Dominic to say "you're not the only one with good eyes." he just shrugs with a smirk of 'whatever' look.

Most of the crew enter the said restaurant, Jim and Gilliam on the other hand go to search for parts to help repair the ship. Inside of the restaurant, the outlaw crew were led to a table that was another table away from Vash and his group. Happy day for Gene and Dominic when they spy the bar. Minus Suzuka, they've ordered their food, especially drinks from the bar. they were about to dig in until the waitress asks them about how they'd pay. "we didn't really think how the currency here is." Melfina says. the waitress is keeping her smile but she had an dark aura of anger.  
Suddenly they see a tall blonde spikey hair man Jumps in. "Oh sorry sorry, they're with us!" Meryl then has a WTF face of anger as soon vash says that to cover the strangers' bill. Grabbing his collar and whispers to him in anger "What're you doing!?" Vash having that goofy 'don't kill me' face. the stranger in blue 'Hector Valentine' inturrupts "oh don't worry, miss Meryl. I can cover them too for the food. Suddenly Meryl lets Vash drop and looks at Hector in with rage and asking "you have money all along!?" Hector tilts his head with a smile of innocence.

Meanwhile Jim and Gilliam are manage to find a scrap that might have the parts that could be used in the scrap pile area. "hmm ah! I think we could use this, right?" Jim asks Gilliam. "pieces that we may be possible for use." they kept searching for more. the search was halted when the sound of clank stepping and steam being blown out sounds made. Jim turns his attention to see a woman wearing a long coat and blonde hair, while wearing a long hat that has a steel rim. the woman picks out some parts from a junk pile; the piece was large and looked heavy. Jim and Gilliam both have a shocked goofy expression, as soon she turned and Jim noticed her legs are robotic prosthetics "woah.." he said in amazement. "hm?" said the woman as she looked down as sees a young Jim watching her legs "hmph like what you see little man?" she asks teasingly while raising her leg to show it off. Jim jumps "ah no! I was just uhh-" "careful though, I put enough explosives in these can kill you." she tightens her coat while saying and continuing to take the metal to the front purchase desk. As she went, Gilliam scanned her fully and said to Jim "She's right, her arms are also made of the same. She's a walking bomb." Jim then noticed how she paid with the money from here, he pulled out his empty pockets. "hmm hey mister, could you hold us some of these pieces for us until we make the money here?" Jim asks. the shop owner agrees and the bomb woman looks at parts Jim has in hand and grinned. " don't worry little buddy, I'll help buy you what you need." she offered. Jim smiled wide "Really?! Thanks a lot!" he waves his hand to present more of the parts he's chosen, she was then surprised with a goofy 'ah crap' expression because that'd cost a lot more than what she thought; the owner was rubbing his hands with an greedy smirk.

After a few minutes of convincing Meryl to calm down and allowing the outlaw crew to join them for a feast. Gene is very grateful to Vash "hey Vash, thanks for the offer. we didn't really think before we ordered, what currency here on this planet?" "Oh no problem! saw you- eh, wait. What do you mean this planet?" Vash asks Gene but he sees Melfina, he begins to get the same feelings from her as some of the plants. he snaps back to reality when Milly shouts "wow! you're like a kitty!" she was amazed at Aisha's moving tail and wiggling ears. "you're acting like you've never seen a great ctarlctarl, well I guess we're just that great!" Aisha bragged and Dominic teases aisha "oh yeah *hug aisha's neck* she's like a big kitty *pinch her ear* she's my big kitty after all." Aisha grows anger veins from his teasing (also kind of blushing) and is about to choke him till ~Random kuro neko~ pops up and she and neko start hissing at each other, Milly was confused "a katar, kitar, Cat are all?" with that moment happening, Suzuka, Melfina, and Meryl are sitting calmly and suzuka stating " Quite the people we've all chosen to be with." she says while Gene and vash are showing off their scars, Milly petting Aisha's head while Aisha loving the petting. Melfina Giggles "yes, never a dull moment! Miss Meryl, thank you again for agreeing to help us." "Oh no problem, actually you'd have to thank that guy with the ponytail for paying for the food."  
speaking of, there the ponytail man sat across from Dominic, both snacking and seeing who'll finish first. Suzuka chuckled and stood, Melfina asked "Done already?" "No no, just need to head to the powder room, Melfina are you feeling well or would you need to join me?" Melfina denied and said she was fine. Meryl asks Melfina"why are you alright?" "hahaha, yes I'm alright, it's just...something here and that man.." Melfina says while looking at Vash, Meryl does the same but "what that good for nothing? bah he's no harm. so Melfina Gene says you both are married?" Mel blushed super red "No no! w-we made that up to get thro-" "-through the entry, yeah we did the same thing. I swear that guard is a real sap."  
Everyone was having their fun. Dominic said to hector "hey man I'd like to ask." "what seconds?" " well yes but your gun. what's up, broken?" the pony tailed guy was surprised by that question. "How did you-" the man in blue was interrupted by the same clanking stepping sounds that Jim heard before. "ah shit!" the blue man cursed. the swinging doors were kicked open. first a shadow figure was made but jumps in the blonde desert woman "Ah!~ getting that bounty and carrying all your stuff made me hungry!~" Jim follows "haha yeah, sorry about all that- uh oh hey guys!" Jim shouts as he rushes toward his fellow crew mates. the trigun gang introduced to Jim. Well one of them had disappeared. "uh where did Hector go?" vash asks while looking for their new friend. The mechanical woman steps to the table. "heya mister spiky, did you say Hector?" Vash saw her legs at first, he looks up. He, Gene, and Dominic are pans their eyes up her figure first. like the hungry wolves. Meryl face palms, Melfina smiles with a sweat drop, Jim has an annoyed face, and Aisha ready to bonk Dominic. Milly still asks jeerfully asks "oh do you know Hector too?" "What's his last name?""why valentine." the long haired woman slams the table right in half. all the food fell, well minus Aisha's because Dominic, with a bump bruise, is holding her plate in the air for her. the cyborg woman speaks "He's here! Any of you tell me where He is!"  
Gene points out and saying he left. as the woman stomps out angrily and quickly. Gene asks out "Someone you know?" the man in blue comes out of hiding from Gene's coat hanging from his seat. "I gotta find a place to hide out." the pony-tail guy states as he gets up to do so. "a one night stand gone bad?" Dominic asks mockingly "I wouldn't say that exactly." the man in blue says as he leaves money for the food and he sneaks out the doors.  
Right outside, Suzuka was standing "You two have a history, I'm guessing." her statement makes the man in blue jump. "geh! I thought you were-" "*chuckle* don't mind me. I just had to step out from the stench." Suzuka says as she walked back in, leaving the man in blue confused of what she meant but he still leaves.  
the gang inside had to apologize to the manager for the damage the bionic woman left. soon after, Meryl wanted to leave again for the assignment they were first their for. Milly on the other hand, was with everyone else. "well we might as well tour around ehh, how do you plan to take all that metal?" she says and mentions the giant wagon of parts and metals Jim and the woman came with. Aisha smirks while flexing her arms, pulling the wagon. Gene says "We've got this. Hey while we're here, we might as well find a place to stay for the night. don't really want to walk out in the desert right now." Aisha rolled her eyes.  
As they started to split up in groups, to explore more of the town. Milly, Suzuka, and Jim are off to search for them to stay for later. "hey Suzuka where did you go? Mel told me you went to the restroom then I see you come through the front." Jim asks. Suzuka smirks with her eyes closed and answered. "I just couldn't handle the smell of those three. So I had to step out." she moved forward, leaving Jim and Milly just as confused as the man in blue.  
Aisha and Dominic are together again "ugh, stuck with you again?" Aisha complained while pulling the wagon. Dominic teases while rubbing her ear. "Aw you know, you love being with me." Aisha growls and throws a fist. but Dominic ducks. the two continue exploring. they pass some men doing an arm wrestling competition for cash. a man cackles from his last win and scooping the cash towards himself until Aisha slams her elbow on table "I'll go next for that money!" the man looks up at the girl and everyone laughed. "Alright girly, I'll take you on, what's your bet?" he asks. Aisha yanks off Dominic's shades and uses that. of course Dominic retaliates "Hey!" the ref hold both grips at first "ready?! Go!" instantly Aisha slams over the man's arm and sends him flying. all the men's laughter muted and left gaping. "Hahaha! that was a sinch!" Aisha taunted him. the rest of the men there wanted to challenge her next; every man there felt emasculated. Each challenge her, but she still beats every one of them. She kakles from the simplest of them and gaining money, until Dominic takes challenge "Ha you?! *grips fists* oh I'd love to win this one!" she mocks. Dominic grins as they both held their hands tight, flexing. the ref held their hands in place. "Ready? 1, 2,3 GO!" Dominic jumps up and gives Aisha a big smooch. She goes wide eyed and red faced. "Win!" she looked down and sees Dominic pinned her hand down, leaving him the winner. "I'll be taking these." says Dominic as he put his shades back on and taking the pile of cash for himself. Aisha instantly raged and flipped the table. Dom pinched her ear "c'mon let's go!" Aisha growled at Dominic as she pushed the wagon

Vash, Gene, and Melfina are just mainly exploring the town together, Mel looking at some items on the street strip malls. "hmm, it's like none of these people look like they know what's it's like up there." Gene states to Vash, vash looks to the side at Gene with a smile and answers "Some do..the rest on the other hand. Well many were born here and going out there never came to their minds I guess." Melfina was looking through a glass as the two men spoke, something caught her eye through a gem jewelry "hm? " Melfina looked clearly, she stared at a giant light bulb. Vash and Gene laugh from joking around, until Vash sees in the corner of is eye Melfina staring off to the plant "Mel? something wrong?" asks Gene. the light bulb of the plant started lighting up more; Melfina was breathing heavy. Vash puts his hand on her shoulder, she gasps and looks up to see Vash smiling down at her. "Hey Gene, how about I show you guys some things many here never knew about."  
The three went to the plant area. whenever they arrived towards the giant lightbulb, Melfina felt odd again but not weak she gotten closer towards it, placing her hands on it. "Gene, is it alright I stay here for a bit?" she asks "hm? okay, but why?" "it's just.. *placing forehead on bulb*" "Does this look familiar to you Gene?" -Vash "well...I think I've seen something like this when I was a kid. But I don't see these much anymore. eh?" Gene was halted when the light bulb lights up very bright. It was blinding, Gene sees it more focus on Melfina, He thinks also sees wings starting to spring out (looking like they were around Melfina) the Light slowly fades down to a female figure, on the other side of the glass, it's forehead against where Melfina's is. The figure then looks up to see Vash, placing his palm on the glass; the figure smiled then closes it's eyes, looked like it fell asleep and disappeared. Melfina fell over, Gene rushing to her "Hey! Melfina, You alright?!" Gene says "she's alright, she just needs rest. Lets see if the others found a place? " Vash says while giving a thumb up. Gene hiked up Mel; carrying her on his back. "hey, who are you anyway?" Gene asks. Vash looked back at him. "ya know what... nevermind, let's go. "  
Later on, Gene and most of the outlaw crew along with Milly, Meryl, and Vash in the hotel that Milly had found, Dominic on the other hand went out in the night. Him stating he just needed a stroll out. He stayed out the whole night.  
"Hm, I've seen so many galaxies and moons. but for some reason seeing these two gives such a good feeling." said Dominic, looking like he was speaking to no one at first. Until the man in blue comes out in shadows. the man takes a deep breath and sighs, tossing Dominic's caster gun towards him, the same time Dominic tosses a guy wrapped in bandage towards the Man. Both catching their stolen guns and putting them on their holsters. Dom giving out a wide grin. the two make it to a fountain. "So what's with the fake name?" Dom asks. "heh, you found out, huh? It was a name of someone I cared about, him and his sister. You've met her already."  
"oooh that scary sexy lady from before?"  
"yes, because of ...what happened, I can't ever face her."  
What happened though, no idea. Dominic did not want to ask, the blue man didn't want to say.

Hours later, Outside of the hotel on the sky patio, Suzuka sat out. "mmm Suzuka?" asks a sleepy Melfina. "Ah you're awake, are you well?" asks suzuka, Melfina nods in response "I'm alright, I actually feel much relieved. Like I've met with a lost family member." "I see, well at least you're alright. I myself am feeling a sense of relief myself." "huh?" "the smell, it's not in the same place. they all must be out." "Smell?" "The same odor that Dominic has. been around him so long that I've grown use to the smell. But ever since we met those other two, the sent has grown stronger." again suzuka talks about this smell. Melfina asks as the sun starts break the night sky "What smell are you talking about?"  
Suzuka turns with the sun shine behind her as she says. "The smell of innocent blood being shed."  
"*Yawwwnn* Morning guys" says Jim, while opening a window Gene grumbles "C'mon Gene, we gotta start work on repairing the ship. hm? well looks like Dom never came back, trying to sneak out on work *yawn* uh, where did that Vash guy go?" Jim says, while Gene gets up and puts on his coat "Can we work on the ship after I have some grub?" Meanwhile Aisha was still snoozing along with Milly and Kuro neko.  
the sun light was still slowly engulfing the sky, Vash was eating himself some breakfast, (on a seat outside of a bar restaurant.) Bought some supplies to head out, looking like he was planning to leave the town. "Leaving so soon?" asked by Meryl who woke when she heard him step out of his room. "Oh did you already finish your job here?" vash asks "yeah but because we lost some of our papers from that storm, Me and Milly arent fully done." the two sat there. "You know me and Milly will end up meeting up with you again." "Yeah, I'm cursed with you two." "what's that suppose to mean?! We're the cursed ones!" Meryl yells while Vash waved his hands while telling her to calm down.  
The two were interrupted when they hear loud gunfire slowly getting closer. instantly the man in blue jumps by a broken wall, he was being followed by bullet holes. one bullet hits through his hair, breaking the tie, his hair scatters free. at the same time, his odd glasses shatter in the air. everything slows down, Vash's eyes had widen while the hair covering the man's face to reveal the face that haunts spikey head. everything goes in normal speed as soon fire followed the man as well.  
Meryl and Vash where in surprise, vash being stunned at first. Until the woman was chasing him and Dominic as well, trying to stop her.  
How did this all happen? Well hours earlier at night, the two men were discussing their adventures and travels, while having a drink. "So how did you know it was a fake name?" asked the man "Heh, just another odd thing about me, I just know if someone lies about his name. Could be the Pirate in me." he slams his mug down shouting "Bartender, another round for us sinners!" they both laugh at the cheerful mood they're in. then everything calms down as soon a singer with a guitar comes up on stage and sings (Mark Collie – in time) Dominic and the Man calm down and stare at their drinks, while hearing the music makes them reflect who they were and are, Dominic grinning. A waitress placing their drinks "So 'Hector' we're just sinners huh." "That's right. even if we were forced to or even forgotten. We're just two sinners." They chug their drinks and leave after paying. "Heya, What's your real name anyway?" Asked Dominic The man turns "You've seen the posters already. See you at the crack of dawn."  
The two walk separate directions away. Dominic grinning while so.  
In the next morning we see the man in a old church, laying on a bench. Sticking bullets in his gun. Gritting his teeth as he gets a flash of his past home and love ones from each bullet he puts in. struggling with his last bullet when he gets a vision of a girl and boy. but it fades to only show the little girl grown to the woman in anger. He sticks in the bullet as he shouts in anger "Finnish!"  
Meanwhile we cut to Dominic in an abandoned warehouse, finished his gun loading. He doing some pull ups from a random bar. he hops down and looks at himself in a random mirror until a light changes what he sees then what is there now is no longer him but the young princess who's, in his past life, eyes he stole from. He throws a random hammer at the mirror shattering it and the image of her. "time to head out."  
Both men walks down the path, both taken last night. everything was silent, sure the wind blows and there are some kids who do run past the man. the two make it to an open with ruins and wind blowing the sand. both men stare at each other at first, Dominic having his grin. Dominic turns on a timer on, from his belt. both still staring at one another. the narrow iris of Dominic's eyes shrink together, both men having blood rushing. The man takes a deep breath. The alarm shouts and the men take cover while firing guns at one another. The blue man grabs a piece of rock and throws it to another broken wall, Dom springs out to shoot where he heard it. but the man comes out as well to shoot as Dominic (Dom took cover, he did get some scratches. Dominic didn't want to stay there forever, was having too much fun, takes out a grenade from his belt and tosses it, midway to the other side the man shoots it. The grenade explodes in the air, Dominic jumps out and runs, firing his gun at where he last saw the man. the man ran out, dodging but still getting scratches from bullets, as well as Dominic. both shooting at each other and still running (taking bunkers) Dominic shouting "Still alive?!" "Yeah! Disappointed?!" " Yeah, If you did die so quick!" they sprang back out, putting their guns to the side and started whaling at each other. The man swung his leg but Dominic slid on ground, both take their guns back out and aimed at one another, ready to shoot. Until a woman shouts "There you are!" both men look over and there was the woman with leg/arm bombs and carrying her own odd looking gun. and boy does she look mad. "You bastard, you try to get away but I don't give up that easy. you otta know that Torque!" "Oh so that's your name." Dom says go back to her attention when she fires close at both. "Don't ignore me! I'll- ah forget it!" she fires her automatic weapon at Torque. But he dodges the bullets and ran. "You can't run from me!" she chases after Torque towards the town. Dominic laying there, thinking uhhhh. "Hey wait! he's my fun!" he shouts, gets up and chases after them. Dominic is firing towards the direction of Torque, he firing back while being chased by the woman (firing as well) the woman unlocks her arm and throws it at Torque, it becoming her grenade when it makes large explosion.  
Thus we now go back to Vash and Meryl seeing Torque's identity, the three causing a lot of chaos but still did not hit one pedestrian, Dom grabs a random pole and uses it to pole-vault himself high to another building. Torque poltavalts himself on a piece of metal holding up a shade. the woman hops on a waggin the weight of the cargo shoots her up. Both Dominic and Torque lands on the same roof, both aim at each other. they twitch when they hear a metal of a gun ching, instantly they turn to aim and it's Vash the stampede standing. "How'd you get up here so fast?!" Torque asks in amazement. "the stairs." said vash while pointing out there was stairs on the side of the building. "Oh" Torque and Dominic sweat drop. Another intrudes the three. the woman jumps in from the other building, aiming her gun right at Torque. "You two, get out of here! Torque is my kill! He does not deserve to live!" the Woman orders "Nu uh, this guy and I got a duel to settle." Dominic counter argues "This isn't about the bounty is it?" Says Vash to the woman. "it isn't, she's the only survivor of Phoenix town." Torque answers for her, shocking Vash, not so much Dominic since he didn't know of the story. "Damn right, Because of him I lost my arms, legs, and he killed my brother! I'm done talking!" The woman was ready to shoot, but something is holding her back as soon she sees Torque's face, gritting her teeth. Until vash stands in front of Torque and slowly walk closer, places his hand on her gun. She lowered her head. Vasj smiled down at her. but Vash turns his attention back at Torque, seeing Rem again. Behind Vash, She lifts her head and aims at Vash's back, ready to shoot through his shoulder at Torque. That was until Dominic shoots the gun off her hand, leaving her growling in anger. "I know you've got a vendetta with him. But me and him have to end this. " Said Dominic  
Dominic aims at Torque, he doing vice versa. Vash raising his gun. ending up a three way gun aiming. "Grr, you two get out of here! Torque is meant to be killed by- AH!" the woman drops. her legs and arms aren't responding "What, why aren't they-! You! what did you do!?" She blames Vash, his response is a smile with an apologetic look to her, she growling and gritting her teeth.  
The three blood stank gentleman all aiming at each other, Dom having a grin. Dominic and Torque pulls their triggers, only have their guns click (no more ammo) each gunman raises their weird weaponry. Dominic started laughing. "Yo, Dominic!" Gene shouts from below. Dom looks down "We were looking for ya! C'mon we're gonna head out!" "Aw I was enjoying myself here-" Drops in Aisha interrupting Dom, she was pissed "uhh Ahh right, I didn't pay for all rooms." Aisha grips Dominic's collar, ready to kill him. Torque and Vash laugh at the moment of Dominic slipping away and her chasing him.  
Behind Vash, the bomb woman worms herself towards her gun, planning to use her one arm to fire at Torque. Until a foot kicks it away, she looks up to see it was Torque squatting down to her, saying "Aurora-" "No! you deserve to die! Don't use that excuse again! You did it all on your own!" She yelled, Torque just looked saddened in response. "What exactly happened?" could not see Rem in that sadden expression anymore Vash asks. Torque looks back at Vash Aurora shouts "You've heard the story, this monster murdered everyone *Looks at Torque* Ever since you met that skull guy, You just went ahead and did that all!" "skull guy?" asked Vash. A flash image of Legato goes off in Vash's mind, this shocks him like seeing Torque's face. "Where do you think you're going!? Get back here!" Aurora orders out. Vash snaps back into reality, Torque ran off the roof.  
We cut back to the outlaw crew, Aisha pissed at Dominic, while she's pushing the cart of parts. "What was all that about Dom?" asked Gene while he led the way, still making sure Melfina was alright. "*chuckle* we're just being two sinners." Gilliam bot suddenly sounds an alarm, spinning his pink head "Gilliam, what is it!?" Jim asks in a panic. "It seems the tarp has shown the ship, invaders are tempting to break in."  
outside of the outlaw star, some men try to smash their way in with pipes through the door "*pant pan* yo boss, this thing won't open. the windows are hard as rock." said a thug "well we're just gonna have to blow it." said a middle aged, muscular man. Getting out a bazooka like weapon, ready to shoot. "I advice you not do that." The leader of the gang, jumps and wonders who spoke. "Huh!? Who said that?!" "I did." The boss looks at the ship. "You can talk?!" "Indeed, it's best you all leave. I've alerted my crew of you." "Crew eh? well 'em know you got a new owner!" The leader aims up his missile launcher. but he misses as soon his hand gets shot. "The Fuck! who was that!?"  
"How many are there?" Gene asks Dominic as we get a instant view of the crew "Looks like it's about 15 or more coming." Dominic reports after using his eyes to see that far distance. "Hmph, that's all?" Says Suzuka, letting her wooden sword out and Aisha flexes, ready to lets her anger out and beat some guys up. The two ladies dash at them, leaving a trail of sand.  
" what a nice breeze." said Melfina "Yeah this is nice. Gene that was a clever idea" Jim says. both stick out of, what looks like the wagon. "ah yeah, she didn''t notice."says Gene. we zoom out to see Gene, Jim, Dominic, and Melfina are in the wagon being pulled in high speed by Aisha on a hidden string on her.  
The two strong women make it. Suzuka has her sword ready, Aisha roars like a beast, Gene and Dominic hop out of the wagon with guns ready. Mel and Jim stay in the wagon, Jim promising to keep her safe. in front is the desert gang, with the rest who arrived, the leader is glaring hard with agony for his hand.  
"How did you two- Hey what's the wagon doing here? huh!? *finds string*No wonder I felt a weight!e Dominic you did this, didn't you?!" Aisha assumes. "oh no, not me. it was our fearless leader's idea." Dominic says with a grin. Gene doing the same, both laughing. "Shut up! it was one of you who shot my hand! That was a bad idea, Boys!" the man's gang grew to an army, a small one. But still men with guns. The four outlaw warriors stand in a row, Dominic having his wide grin.  
the army of the men charge. the four outlaws stand there first. Suzuka instantly dashes in, knocking out several men. Aisha jumps towards the lot, dodging bullets fire and whales at some of the men, Roaring like the beast she is. Gene dodges some bullets and taking out some goons with his gun, Dominic doing the same but this time with some of his grenades to blow the lackies up. Melfina made sure to take cover in the wagon, Jim as well but he does pop out to shoot once and a while.

-a goon tried to slash at Aisha but her skin breaks the knife. She smirks and punches the guy far and crashing to other lackies.  
-one of them takes out a large machine gun and fires but suzuka, deflects every bullet in high speed. the man runs out of bullets "uhh *scared smile eh heh heh." suzuka smiles and slashes his gun into pieces and takes him out.  
-Gene tumbles some bullets but still shoots of them back. a big guy rushes up and ready to smash gene with a hammer, he thought he did until hammer comes up to show Gene using the light shields. this amazes the hulk. Gene gives out a smile and takes the chance to fire and take the man out.  
-Dominic does shoot guys, as well as dodging some shots, as well as using some human shields of some guys he knock out with his shocker gloves.

the four take out most of all of the men. Gene makes it to the lead. The old man was amazed and feared by the outlaw star crew. As soon Gene steps forward, The leader panics and drops to his knees and begs for mercy "P-please let me go! You can keep the red thing!(the ship)" he begs while sneaking a gun from his side holster. He jumps up and fires at Gene. but Gene Blocks with his shield then a random gun shot knocks off the leader's pistol. Gene looks back at Dominic, he only raising his hands "not me" said Dom. "I did it" the outlaws look back, to see a pretty face. Torque was having his pistol up, smoke escaping the barrel. "Oh hey Torque." says Dominic. the crew instantly looks at Dom with a 'huh' face (didn't know about the true name issue) "huh Torque?" Gene says in confusion and Torque answers "Long story, looks like you guys already had this handled. Um, what's with that big red metal machine?" "I'am this crew's ship, the outlaw star." answers Gilliam, surprising Torque "Holy crap it can talk."  
the old man thought this would be a perfect time to escape but he gets a better look at Torque, more fear strikes him when he sees the wanted man, him and the gang (some carrying the ones knocked out) rushes to their cars. they looked like they were driving off to leave, that was until they circled back, bringing out the big guns from their vehicles. They fired at them, the outlaw crew and Torque took cover behind the steel wagon. one car stopped their firing and swirling around. Dominic uses his eyes after Gene asking out loud, seeing Vash struggle with the driver for the wheel. Dominic starts laughing from what he saw.  
Vash knocks the guy out and takes over, giving out a goofy thumb up. that was until a bullet through his hair, giving out a yelp. Vash shoots at their bullets out, he fires also into their the large machine gun. Things were looking good Vash, but a random tank springs out a sandhill, Flipping vash's car. Vash screaming, goofingly, he grabs what he can (4 of the members ) throwing them out of the way of the tumbling car. On top of the Tank, the leader got his way up there when he hopped out of the car "ya hahaha! oh this is great! first Torque the tornado and now Vash the stampede!? Oh I'm so gonna be rich! *stomps foot on door* Took you guys long enough! 'sorry boss!' whatever, take em down! but make sure their heads are intact!" the tank builds up speed and drives in full force. Vash grits his teeth, won't be able to carry them all to safety behind the wagon. Behind him he hears Dominic and Gene speaking while walking up with Suzuka.  
"What do you have?" Gene questions to Dominic "I've got a 11 with me, you?" Dominic said. replies " Lucky number 7. Alright."  
The two load up their Caster guns. they aim and the guns load up. blasting large energy like orbs at the tires, making Vash Wide eyed. The Tires now destroyed. the tank still fires out. Suzuka takes the lead, dashing forward and slices up that one Missile, as well as the barrel of the tank gun. The Missile explodes behind Suzuka, she not caring and standing on the scraps she made of the tank. All of the gang freak out with fear and all jump into the one car *packed* and drive away, one of them shouting "monsters!"  
Vash started to clap "Wow, that was amazing."  
Gene rubs the back of his head, going 'oh shucks'  
Some time later, the males from the outlaw crew are working on repairs, along with Aisha and her strength. inside the other ship, Vash and torque, along with Melfina also Suzuka are inside. Jim managed to fix and turned on the air conditioning. "So you two are not coming with us?" Melfina asks  
torque is fixing up his ponytail as he speaks "Well, seems like there wouldn't be any room for me Plus I have to look for someone."  
Vash agrees about there not being enough room as well as finding his own person. "Also, I'd be kind of homesick ^^' "  
Torque asks where the restroom is and Suzuka helps him lead the way to on, leaving Melfina and Vash alone.  
" Um Vash, May I ask you something?" Vash listens close "Um well you and that plant. how're they connected to me? Everything feels familiar to me."  
"Hmph, I felt the same way when you came here. But I don't know myself. Melfina, where are you from?"  
"I don't know fully, Gene told me he found me in a case."  
"Case? eh- wait *Flash image of Vash as a child. There one of the crewmates carrying a large case and leaving the ship* Hmmm"  
"Vash?"  
"Ah um it's nothing" He says and she 'oh' in disappointment

the two who left had came back and the four conversation, Milly and Meryl has finished their appointment with the Mayor. They herd the explosions, they hurried with their traveling beasts. "What's that Red thing?" Asks Milly "was this made all that noise?" Asks Meryl. popping out of a hatch was the Red ship's captain. "Oh hey, you two!"  
they enter the ship as well, Milly helps Aisha with heavy lifting since Dominic noticed she carries a heavy large gun.  
Meryl was inside with the rest questioning Torque. Vash did join the other men for repairing, some of it surprising he knows how to work some of the repairs. the work actually went faster with the help of Vash and Milly.  
Hour or so later, the repairs have been made. in the captain's seat is ready to turn on the ship, the engine dosen't start at first until Dominic gives the engine gives it a kick and the ship's engine sudennly runs up and everything starts up.  
everyone outside starts to say their goodbye's Milly crying and hugging Aisha goofingly now that her big kitty is going to leave. Everyone having their laugh. Gene and Vash slap their hands together and looking like their arm wrestling, grinning at one another. the ladies and Jim where saying bye, Dominic and Torque both stare at each other, both having glasses off and Dom grinning. "So you had that kind of gun power, why didn't you use it on me?" Torque asks about Dom's caster gun. "Well it would've taken you out in a snap. I wouldn't have my fun anymore." Both laugh at that logic.  
the ship blasts off and pushes through the atmosphere of the planet. Vash speaks to Torque while watching the ship fly away. "Torque, Aurora mentioned a guy with a skull." Torque looks at vash when said that. "was that man's name Legato...?" "…...yes, I've hunted for him. But when I finally caught up to him I learned he was already dead..." "…...Because I had to kill 'em..." Vash admits while looking at the girls watching their friends go. Torque sees Vash looking "...Hmm... well we many of us had our reasons to do the unspeakable..."  
they stood in silence, the girls could tell the mood so kept silent

after a few minutes "Torque!" they all look back and see the Bionic woman standing again, looking Pissed. "well Vash was a pleasure to meet you all, maybe we'll-" Bullet shots interrupts "Eep Meet again. Bye!" Torque runs away. Aurora rushes up and points at Vash "I wont forget you either for messing with my legs! Get back here ! " she rushes faster after Torque.  
Vash rubs the back of his head with an apologetic look " Geese I kind of jealous of Torque. Having a beauty chase after him." Vash said

then Meryl says "Vash..."  
"Hm?"  
"what did she mean you messed with her legs?!"  
"uhh well"  
Meryl shoots at him with her guns "You pervert!"  
Just like Torque Meryl chases Vash. Milly stands there smiling "Oh boy, Meryl wait!" she tries to get her back since they'd be leaving the transport animals.  
In the outlaw star, Gene gives out a large sigh "woosh we managed to pass through there. Guess the repairs made where good enough."  
"Yes, the ship repairs helped through. But I will find a place for more repair if needed." Gilliam reports  
"yeah, good idea. *sigh* " Jim says " "*giggle* still it was nice, I'm glad we met Meryl, Milly, Vash, and Torque. they were a fun group. ^^ " Melfina says while in the tank. " Yeah those guys were unforgettable, we should keep that place on map and see 'em again." Gene said. "yes, we also should report that planet has life in need." Gilliam says "Hmmm Meryl, Milla, and Melfina. The three M's!" Aisha shouts out in discovery "Proud of that huh?" Dominic teases Aisha. she growls at Dominic. Everyone's stomachs starts growling. "heh I guess all that work sure made us hungry." Dominic says "yeah, oh I know a place we can go. it's new, the place is called 'Boobies' sounds like my kind of place" Gene suggest.  
outside of the ship, the propellers spin fast and they warp away.

end


End file.
